


[VID] Recalled to Life

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [8]
Category: The Secret Garden (1993)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Family Secrets, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2010, Friendship, Gen, Instrumental, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary finds her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Recalled to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Vintervalsen" by Filarfolket  
> Length: 3:51  
> Physical warnings: None.
> 
> Made for Festivids 2010 as a treat for fizzyblogic, who asked for a happy, nostalgic vid connected with the garden and the children's friendship. This is a happy, nostalgic place for me, too; even though there's nothing fancy here, I hope you enjoy the warmth and the trip down memory lane like I did. 
> 
> Thank you to synn and musicisbelievng for feedback and encouragement. Title is from A Tale of Two Cities.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/19586032>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGn66Z1lWas>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/qk36xwsykcdgxcc/Recalled_to_Life_sm_by_bironic.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/244699.html>. Full vid notes there.


End file.
